Journey
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: "Rachel, you wanted an adventure and I'm going to give you one"  A small town girl and a city boy took the midnight train going anywhere. Little did they know the journey had only just begun…
1. Life Isn't Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything etc.- see profile for full disclaimer.**

**A/N: I had this Finchel story in my head and then started it and it was awaiting and as I am writing 2 stories at the moment that I haven't updated yet, so I published this- hope you like it : )**

**Chapter 1: Life Isn't Easy**

_Rachel's Life_

'_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world'_

"So send my mother something for her birthday and make sure for the engagement party I am _not_ sitting next to that singer kid that I hate… no don't complain, DO IT!" Jesse paced up and down the path, his hands waving around in the air.

Rachel sat on a deck chair watching her fiancé pacing in front of her, she pulled her sunglasses onto the top off her head and looked around the beautiful landscape of the _Beverly Hills Hotel,_ she glanced up again at Jesse, who was pacing over and over again, getting dangerously close to the outside whirlpool, the celebs whispering behind his back.

Rachel Barbra Berry had always wanted a flashy life, living in Beverly Hills and hanging around with the local celebrities, but she wanted it so _she _was the one that got it for herself, though her life was fine now, sometimes she wished late at night that her life could go back to normal, she wished that Jesse had never saw her in that play she did, never heard her sing and never asked her to marry her, she wished that she could have lunch with her dads every Saturday like she used to in Ohio, and she wished that she, Tina and Brittany could go out every night, but her everyday life traditions were a long lost dream now, one she had every night, she knew she couldn't go out to a night club now, the paparazzi would find her, and her reputation would disappear, she knew she couldn't see her dads anymore because of Jesse, it wasn't that he disliked gays, it just was that he hated any guy that went near here, she was _never_ allowed out of his sight.

Rachel shook her head, pulling her glasses back down her face and leaning back, but sat up quickly as she heard Jesse scream, whipping her glasses off as he landed in the whirlpool, laughing loudly as he screamed about his hair.

Jesse jumped out of the pool and stormed through the open doors of their Deluxe Suite, Rachel grabbed her towel and followed after him, smiling at her laughing neighbors as she went.

"THEM JERKS" Jesse shouted, rushing into the closet as Rachel shut the doors.

"Jesse, it wasn't their fault" Rachel said, walking to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off with his wet jacket.

"Oh please, I saw how that guy was checking you out, from now on you are not to go out there at all ok" he commanded, removing his clothes and pulling on his suit.

"What, you are going to ban me from going out side?" She asked, glaring as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yes, now I have a meeting in 5 so I want you to stay here" he told her, checking the time on Rachel alarm clock, leaving the room as he tied his tie, leaving Rachel to glare at his back.

"_The Coast Starnight will be back in LA tonight, returning from King Street Station in Seattle, Washington and coming to Union Station in Los Angeles, this train is only boarding at night, leaving at exactly 12pm sharp ,people have-"_

Rachel's head snapped up as she heard the news reporter mention the Coast Starnight, suddenly remembering her friends would be boarding that train, she quickly rushed to the closet, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on, rushing out the door to wear Jesse stood, chatting on his _Blackberry_, she mentioned for him to hang up, to which he agreed to after a few minutes.

"What' he snapped at her, walking past her and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling himself out a piece of celery.

"Why do you eat that?" she asked, going off subject.

"I am on a diet, not all of us can be fat like you' he said, pointing the celery to her flat belly, which she self-consciously wrapped her arms, but removed when her mind went out to the main point.

"Can I go out tonight?" she asked, feeling all too well like a teenager asking her father, which honestly did creep her out.

"Where are you going?' he snapped, his eyes strict.

"Round Brittany's, she going to Seattle soon and I want to see her off" she told him, knowing honesty was the only way she was going to get her way.

"Fine, but only if you do not leave her apartment and come straight back here!" he ordered, Rachel smiling as she was granted permission, she kissed him and ran to her room to call her friends, but secretly wishing she could go outside, one thing she wasn't allowed to do anymore.

GLEE

* * *

><p>GLEE<p>

'_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit' _

"Finn Hudson would you tend to your daughter!" Quinn called out to her husband, her blonde hair tied into a messy bun as she balanced her son on her hip, shoving Finn awake with her foot as she feed the boy.

Finn groaned and slumped off of the coach, slowly walking across the room of the cheap hotel they lived in, grabbing his daughter out of her crib, silencing her piercing screams and carrying her to the kitchen, placing her in the highchair and making his way over to the fridge, but was stopped as a blonde 5 year old girl stood in front of him, holding up a picture labeled 'My Family'

"Look Daddy' she said, smiling as she shoved the picture into her father's hands.

"That's great Beth but I have to look after Katie now and-"Finn stared but was cut off as the girl started to cry.

"The twins get everything" she cried, slamming the picture onto the floor and running into the one room they shared.

Quinn had gotten pregnant with Beth in high school, where they were both expelled for disobeying the rules of the Anbaly that the girl school would not interact with the boy's school, they moved from New York to LA when they were 20, and in one year they were married with three children. Their family wasn't rich, and it was hard living in LA with little money, Quinn was unemployed, and stayed with the kids all day, Finn was a chef, and best friends with his sues-chef Sam Evans, he didn't earn much, and was always arriving home late, and every night he must babysit the children as Quinn went out with Mercedes, that happened every day and night, and Finn always wondered what would have happened if he didn't get Quinn pregnant (he never went near a hot tub after _that_), he offered to come to LA because he wanted to be famous, but he ended up far from that, poor, with three children and a horrible social life and depressed wife, it was torture.

Finn sighed then bent down to pick up the paper, shoving it into his pocket as he opened the empty fridge, grabbing a bottle then handing it to the 3 year old in the high chair then rushing to open the door, which had knocked earlier.

"Hey Finn, got some steaks from the restaurant for your family and some beers for you, also wondering if you can come out tonight" Sam said, rushing through the door, pushing a full bag into Finns arms and walking deeper into the room to kiss Quinn on the cheek.

"No he cannot' she told Sam, answering Sam's question, handing her son to Sam and rushing to pick up Katie.

"Why not?" Sam asked, bouncing the boy on his hip, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Because I'm going out with Mercedes tonight' Quinn said, placing Katie into her crib.

"What? You go out every night!' Sam defended Finn, who had slumped back onto the sofa.

Quinn glared at him, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head, her face stern as she tried to persuade him NO.

"Come on, just me, Finn and Mike, and I'll promise that next time I get a day off from the restaurant I'll babysit Beth, Katie and Sam" he told Quinn, whose face softened and she nodded, agreeing, knowing Sam would keep his promise and knowing she and Finn would be able to have a day to themselves.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes and taking Sam from Sam, placing him in the crib with his twin.

"But come home, don't get lost, and don't get drunk' she told them, suddenly rushing around the house tidying, Sam smiled widely at Finn, high fiving as he walked out the door, telling him to meet him at the bar at 6.

Finn shut the door behind him, turning around to face his home, he sighed again, wondering if Quinn would nag him if he got a little bit drunk.

**Did you like it? I know the characters are a bit (a lot) OOC, so…**

**Anyway, I will update my Quam story soon and this if you review : )- some more characters will come in as the story goes on, hope you read it all.**

**Read and Review- for Finchel : )**

**Any ideas you have for this story will be gladly appreciated and used.**


	2. Fall In Love In Like, A Day

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, characters etc. - see profile.**

**A/N: you readers are awesome, I got tons of favorite stories and a few alerts and reviews, so I updated quickly- I am on a roll, the words are just tumbling out of me : ) – PS. I will now only be focused on my Finchel story and my Quam story- (Journey and Drifted)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fall In Love In Like, A Day.<strong>

Finn stood in the middle of the aisle of the Coast Starnight, straitening his black leather jacket and slowly walking down the aisle, stumbling as the train ran down the track. He tried to understand how he had got on a train that runs at night, heading straight for Seattle, all he could remember were Sam and Mike leaving with these two women, him walking home by himself, and a flashing light that read _Coast Starnight boarding now, _the rest was a blur. He continued down the aisle, looking from one table to another, looking for a seat that didn't seem to surround by crazy people that bothered to get up at midnight and catch a train- weren't there trains that run in the day?

He continued on until he noticed two nearly empty tables opposite each other, one had two guys, sitting closely together, one of the men's head on the others shoulder, both of them looking out of the window at the passing landscape, the other one had a small brunette sitting by herself, she had brunette hair, placed in neat curls and was wearing a red dress with a black cardigan, he titled his head and examined her closely, noticing her un ordinary nose and deep brown eyes, which slowly started to look up at him, confusion etched into them.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice like golden honey, warming his insides.

"Uh, can I sit there?" he asked, shyly pointing to the seat opposite her.

"Sure" she said, her eyes returning the copy of _Vogue_ she was reading.

He shuffled to the seat, clumsily slipping his wedding ring off his finger and into his pocket, for a reason he didn't know, or understand.

The brunettes eyes went up to look at him again, her eyes scanning his movement, her head titling as he shoved his hands in his pocket, then quickly taking them out again.

"I'm Rachel Berry" she introduced herself, shutting her magazine and turning her attention to him.

"Finn Hudson" Finn responded, offering her his hand across the table, which for a while she stared at it with fear, but slowly shook it eventually.

"So Finn, why are you on this train, you don't seem to have any luggage" Rachel asked him, her eyes quickly darting to the empty floor beside him.

"Neither do you" he said plainly to her, suddenly noticing a pair of black heels on the table next to her magazine.

"Well, it wasn't my intention this evening to take this trip" she said dully, her eyes looking down at the table.

"I should be Beverly Hills right now" she whispered sourly, thinking no one had heard it, but Finn did.

"Beverly Hills?" he asked, her eyes suddenly snapping up.

"What?" she asked, trying to act as if she had no idea what he talking about.

"Do you live in Beverly Hills?" he asked, his face crinkling in confusion. "I thought only rich celebrity's lived there" he could have sworn she wasn't rich, if she was why was she on a train when she could probably take a jet, and he swore she wasn't famous, he hadn't heard about her.

"Uhh... No" she quietly said, Finn seeing through her lie immediately.

"So, why are you leaving so suddenly?" she asked, her eyes looking deep into his.

"Well, I didn't mean to take this trip either" he told her, shifting in his seat as her eyes bored into his soul.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her head resting on her hand, which was propped up on the table, Finn suddenly aware of how close she was leaning towards him.

"Well, I went out with my friends Sam and Mike, and we went for a few drinks and then they left me for some girls and I had to walk home by myself and then somehow I ended up here" Finn told her honestly.

'So, were you going home to someone in particular?" Rachel asked him, leaning away, her hands falling into her lap. She secretly wished he would say no, but secretly wished he would say yes to.

Finn's mind wondered as he realized she was asking if he was single, he thought about his life in LA, of Quinn and Beth and Katie and Sam- (and quietly wondering why they all were blonde), he then looked at Rachel, who was still staring at her lap, biting her lip nervously. He felt a weird and different emotion as he stared at her more, he felt the urge to tell her the truth, tell her about his life in LA and his family back in New York, and tell her about his troubles and worries, hobbies and interests, and a part of him knew she would listen, like they had knew each other for years, but another part of him told him to lie, say goodbye to her and go sit at the other table before he got to involved, his mind then wondered again- get involved in what?

"No" he lied to her, his stomach churning as she looked at him with happy and hopeful eyes, which he didn't understand, she was really pretty, why didn't she have a boyfriend?- his ring suddenly starting to burn in his pocket, like a warning.

"Why are you here?" he asked her quickly, emptying his mind of the thought of him being her boyfriend.

"My stories pretty much like yours" she chuckled, her smile making chills run through him- what was with him today?

"Cool" he told her, averting his eyes from hers and staring out the window at the dark landscape, his eyes skimming up to the black sky.

Rachel's eyes sparkled as she followed Finns gaze to the sky, she gazed up at the twinkling sky, the stars sparkling brightly against the black background.

"Where is the moon?" Finn asked, his eyes scanning the sky for the brightest light in the night sky.

"It's a new moon" Rachel told him.

Rachel heard Finn sigh, _a new moon, a new friendship, a new life?_ Rachel thought, could this train trip be a good thing, could it be a sign, was she supposed to start a new life, or was that new moon a coincidence? – Which it probably was…

"Finn?" Rachel said, Finns attention turning immediately to her, Rachel blushing as his beautiful eyes looked deep into hers- it is ok to have a crush on someone else if you are engaged?

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" she asked him, searching his eyes and hoping he would give her an honest answer.

"Kind of I guess, what do you mean?"

"Well, do you think that this sudden train ride, the new moon and us meeting each other all happened for a reason?" she asked him, basically seeing the clocks in his head working.

"Yes" he answered honestly, making Rachel smiling slightly.

"So, does that mean we are supposed to go to Seattle?" he asked her, to which she nodded.

"But what is there to do in Seattle?" he asked her, to which she laughed, then started to tell him all the things you could do there, which Finn didn't listen to half the time anyway.

* * *

><p>GLEE- FINCHEL<p>

* * *

><p><em>7 hours later<em>

Finn and Rachel were asleep, Rachel head on his shoulder, a position they had somehow gotten in, the train had been on track for 7 hours, and the two had been sleeping for 6 of them, their minds seeming blank of the life they had left. The sun shone through the window, waking Rachel, who yawned and sat up, awakening Finn as he noticed the loss, she looked around for a while, scared, where was the posh furniture of her deluxe suite, she looked to Finn and her memory flooded back, sighing when she realized she wasn't, like, captured, she was about to ask him something when her belly rumbled, begging for food, Finn's doing the same shortly after.

"Is there food on this train?" Finn asked her, licking his lips as he imagined all the food they could fit on a train this big, but stopping when he felt Rachel stare at him.

"Yeah, there should be a café somewhere" she told him, snapping herself out of staring at him and looking down the aisle.

Finn simply shrugged and rose from his seat, hoping he could just walk up and down the train, looking for food and finally getting Rachel off his mind.

The two had been chatting to each other like they had known each other for years, Finn felt different every time he talked to her, good different. It was different than when he was talking to Quinn, with her it was tiring and quick and they always talked about either work or the kids, with Rachel that never came up (probably because they weren't married and they hadn't really talked about stuff they left behind) He stopped his mind though when he noticed a person that could work here.

Rachel sat waiting for Finn to come back with something close to food, which could take a while as he knew idea what it was, she felt guilty about being here, she was engaged and was hanging around with a …, hot, cute, adorable, mm… single guy when she was engaged, to JESSE ST . JAMES, who could probably have him killed if it was legal (and he didn't mind using his precious money), she felt as if she had known him for a long time, like old friends catching up, and that made her feel amazing inside (and outside), but there was still a part of her that still felt guilty, she stopped thinking though when Finn came back, handing her a menu, Rachel stared at it, not bothering to ask where he had gotten it from.

Rachel opened the menu when she noticed Finn had already dug his nose into it, her eyes skimmed the words, looking for anything a vegan ( she used to be a vegetarian, but it's surprising easy staying away from dairy when you live with Jesse) could eat, and all there was was cereal.

"What would you like?" a woman came up to them and asked, holding out a pad of paper and clicking the pen frustrated. Rachel stared up at her; they had service in this train?

"I will have the scrambled eggs, with the cinnamon raisin bread" Finn told her, grinning as he shut the menu and placed it on the tabled. 'Please" he quickly added.

"I'll have the… uh… cereal- with a warm biscuit and fresh fruit" she told her, placing the menu on Finns and feeling her stomach fill with jealousy as Finn smiled widely at the waitress, but then half-smiled at her, her insides turning to goo and he pulled a half-grin, the waitress rolled her eyes as Finn and Rachel stared at each other and collected their menus, strutting off.

For five minutes they sat in an awkward silence as they ate, emptying their plates, nothing left but Rachel warm biscuit and Finns cinnamon raisin bread.

"So, what do we do in Seattle?" Finn asked, poking his plate with fork nervously.

'I told you" Rachel said, not wanting to tell him about the stuff to do there again.

"No, how are we getting home?" he asked, his heart sinking at the thought of going back to the poor life he lived- wait that was bad.

"Well, I'll guess we'll just take the train back" she told him, her eyes examining the biscuit on her plate, leaving the two in a surprisingly awkward silence.

"Want some?" Finn suddenly asked, handing out his bread, breaking the silence and smiling small as Rachel rip some off.

"Are you upset about going back?" Finn asked, noticing Rachel change of emotion.

"No' she quickly answered, Finn seeing through her lie again.

"Rachel, what is it?" he asked, popping the rest of the bread in his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be distracted by that anymore.

'Well, my boyfriend, well fiancé is just…' she said, searching for the right words and feeling sick when she saw Finn wince.

"A jerk" Finn finished for her, Rachel looking at him surprised and offended, but knowing it was true.

"Well… yes' she said quietly.

"Anyway, he is a total jerk and completely weird, I mean he only eats celery, yells at the neighbors and calls me horrible names" she told him, looking into his eyes, smiling as he looked confused and horrified.

"He only eats celery?" Finn exclaimed horrified, Rachel sighing, of course that was the only thing he would pick out.

"And he calls you horrible names?" he added, getting more horrified, how can Rachel date that celery eating jerk?

"Yeah, and he doesn't let me talk to other guys, and I can't leave the house without his permission and-' she rambled, nut was cut off by Finn.

'You can't talk to other guys?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, not even my dads' she sighed, her voice catching.

"I mean, I really like him, but I just, I want an adventure, and, and…" she stumbled.

"Excuse me" she said quickly, rushing out of her seat and running to the direction of the bathroom.

Finn looked at her as she went, then turned back to face the empty seat, sighing, then suddenly remembering something, then reaching into his pocket pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

Un-crinkling the paper he stared at the drawing, '_My Family'_ written at the top in his daughters neat hand writing, he then stared at the pictures, he was the tallest, reaching from the top of the page to the bottom, his scruffy hair drawn messily, he looked to the next one, Quinn, her blonde hair down, wearing a pink dress and her smile wide, he stared at the drawing of the twins, the smallest people on the page, the two holding hands with each other, he looked at the drawing Beth had drawn of herself, she was next to the twins, her blonde hair let down like Quinn's, wearing a blue dress and standing next to Sam- the adult one-, she had drew every person in their family tree ion the piece of paper- Quinn's parents, his mom, Burt, Kurt, Blaine- everybody. Finn stared at the paper, looking at his children guilty, his heart sinking as reality dawned on him- what was he doing? He was on a train with a beautiful girl he had only knew for a day on the way to Seattle when he had a wife with three kids at home- he had been gone for nearly 9 hours, Quinn was going to flip.

"What's that?" Rachel; asked as she approached her seat again, her eyes confused as Finn jumped.

"Nothing" he lied, stuffing the paper back into his pocket and smiling widely as Rachel sat back down, nervously looking out the window when she started to read her magazine again, starting to wonder what Quinn was up to.

GLEE- FINCHEL

* * *

><p>GLEE- QUAM<p>

_Back in LA- Quinn._

Quinn paced up and down, biting her nails as Sam sat on the sofa.

"Where is he?" she asked Sam desperately, she couldn't survive as a single mother with 3 kids, she couldn't.

"Relax Q" Sam said, pulling Quinn onto his lap, hugging her.

"You know we can have fun while he's gone" he whispered into her ear, to which she smiled, and then jumping off his lap, leaving Sam pouting.

"Not now!" she snapped at him, pacing again

"Oh, come on, relax!" Sam snapped back at her.

"This is your fault, you and _Mike_ had to take him out didn't you!" she spat, glaring at him and storming into the kitchen.

"BE that way" he sighed, picking up the remote and turning the TV on, groaning as a News Alert came up over the game.

"_A Miss Rachel Berry has gone missing; the fiancé of the famous Jesse St James was reported missing at exactly 12. 15 am, after an interview with her friends Tina Cohen- Chang and Brittany Pierce the girl came round their apartment then to Union Station with them, after a check of the security tapes she was seen boarding the Coast Starnight with a tall man, later recognized as a Mr. Finn Hudson, head chef of The Broken Hearted, the two-"_

"What did they just say?" Quinn asked, running into the room as she heard her husband's name.

"He's on a train!" Sam told her, switching the TV off and turning to face a now fuming Quinn.

"With a girl" she added through gritted teeth.

"Who is Rachel Berry" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I know her fiancé" she said, leaving the room and grabbing the phone, dialing a number she had known since high school.

GLEE

* * *

><p>GLEE<p>

_36 hours after the train left LA- Stopping at Seattle- 36 long hours of talking, eating and sleeping_

"So this is Seattle?" Finn said, leaving the train station with Rachel in tow, then looking around and admiring the scenery.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded, looking around to.

"So, I guess we'll be going back now" Finn said, turning to Rachel, looking down and smiling, only just noticing how small she really was.

"Well, we still have like 13 hours until the train leaves, so…" Rachel drifted off, walking away slowly as Finn smiled, following after her, thinking of the things they could see in 13 hours.

"Can we eat first?" he asked, Rachel chuckling as he looked at her with begging eyes.

"Of course, come on, over here." She said, dragging him over to a _Rent a Car_.

"Rent a car?" he asked- he was surprised how much could happen in 1 day.

"Yeah, I don't want to walk everywhere" she said, scoffing.

"But we don't have any money" Finn said, Rachel blushing as he said 'we'.

"I have my fiancés credit card and savings- come on" she told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside, a fire bursting through both of them as they made contact, Finn suddenly blushing at the thought.

"One car please" Rachel asked the person behind the counter cheerfully, the man stared at them bored and annoyed.

"What car?" he asked, his eyes rolling as the two looked a t each other excited- what was it with these happy couples?

"The cheapest one' Finn told him, noticing Rachel struggling.

"Fine, pay and here your keys- hope you have a good time.' The man told them, handing them a set of keys.

"That was rude" Rachel told Finn on their way out after they paid, Finn swinging the keys.

"Yeah, oh well, now we are number 5' he said, reading the number on the tag attached to the keys and looking around the car park.

"There" Rachel spotted, pointing to a car parked in the number 5 car spot.

The car was a cheap pickup truck parked; it had rusty wheels hubs and bumpers, Finn stared at the car, which seemed to remind all too much of the car he had in high school.

Finn bleeped the car open and sat in the front seat, Rachel getting into the other seat.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked, smiling as Rachel handed him a brochure she had picked up named _'Best Restaurants in Seattle'_

_GLEE_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were both seated at the 'Castle Pub and Restaurant', their noses dug once againinto a menu, a male waiter thencoming over to them and smiling widely.<p>

"What will it be?" he cheered, Finn and Rachel stared at him, amazed at is enthusiasm.

"I'll have the Roast Beef and Stuffed Yorkshire" Finn said, his nose digging into the menu as he read.

"And I'll have the Veggie Burger" Rachel said, each of them handing him their menu and smiling as he practically skipped off.

"So, when does the train leave" Finn asked, sipping at the drink the waiter had brought them,

"12" Rachel told him, playing with the cutlery.

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Well, I got these brochures from the car shop" Rachel said, handing Finn some brochures and smiling at the waiter as he brought their food.

"And I guess we'll go home after that" she sighed.

Finn stared at the brochures, then at Rachel, he couldn't believe he had only just met her when they were now sitting at a restaurant with a parked rental car around the corner and a bunch of brochures about the landmarks of Seattle, it was so- spontaneous, and he _loved _it.

"No, let's stay"

**A/N: Like it?- so i have their trip planned out- and i have some inportant scenes in some states- hope u read till then.**

**Read the Review- for Finchel, for glee, for you, for me...**

**And i'll give any scene you request- : )- nothing i can't handle though- see beta.**


End file.
